World, Spirit, Mind and Body Divided
by 2000-Blizzard
Summary: Dark Magician Girl has been separated from the Duel Monsters Spirit World into a different dimension. Under the care of her new owner, she has taken a new identity to fit in with the new dimension. Strange phenomena occur, to an extent where it's a sign for DMG to go back to her own realm. Will she be able to return to the Spirit World?


A blonde girl clad in a blue, pink outfit and a weird blue hat landed in an unfamiliar place. She saw with her blue eyes the grey walls. There was a round table, flat-screen TV, coffee table and a refrigerator. There was another room about the size of this one. She assumed that she was in the human world and that this might be a house. She heard an unlocking sound. The girl couldn't turn invisible. So she used a spell: "Fac invisibilia spiritus," she said, holding a wand with a pink orb. A young man opened the door, holding grocery bags. "Sounds like Dark Magician Girl," the guy said, "Haven't saw her in years." "He still knows me," she said. "Are you there? Answer me," the man spoke loudly. "Here I am," the girl appeared. "How did you get here?" the man asked. "A portal happened and the Spirit Realm split up," she replied, " I don't know how to get back home."

**13 Years Later**

Dark Magician Girl became Dark Magician Woman. She no longer wore that silly outfit. She was wearing a white sweater and black pants. She was a little taller than her old self. "Serena, gotta get going to work. See you at 4," the man said. Serena was her new name. "I'll watch some TV until you're back, Markie," she replied. Marcus closed the door and Serena watched him get into his sedan. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away. The Duel Monster Spirit sat on a couch, grabbing the remote. Life was really boring when the game Duel Monsters didn't exist in this dimension of the twelve. Marcus didn't bother missing the game. She remembered that he played the card game in another dimension and she was a part of her deck. She also missed a person named Yugi Mutou, who used her in her deck, and Dark Magician, her teacher. She missed being Dark Magician Girl, but she had to be normal in this world; there was no way to go back to her own.

She skipped channels and realized that there was nothing good to watch. So, she opened a near-by news channel to hear recent happenings in Wellstone, NY. Serena got up to see outside world started to snow from the window. This house was better than the studio she first appeared in: It had green walls, carpet flooring and a new view from windows. She liked Wellstone better than Domino City or the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm: It had a feeling that made Serena feel as if she was still in the Spirit Realm; there was a surrounding forest. She wanted to drive in the snow. She closed the TV and got her keys from the top of it.

A Serena with a grey jacket climbed up a 2008 Ford Escape. With a click of a key, the garage's door swung up. She turned the key and stepped on the gas pedal: The SUV turned on. The Duel Monster turned on the fog lights. As she pulled out of the driveway, the garage door closed. She made a left. She always wanted to go to Jonsborough Park under the snow. She went up a ramp. The spirit was bordered by buses and trucks for 15 minutes on the freeway. She went down Exit 9B to the place of winter wonders. The woman slowed down and parked the SUV near the side of the road.

She got out of her car and let the snow hit her jacket. Serena locked it with the click of a key. Even though the scenery was covered by the snowing, it was still beautiful to see a park under such weather: The lampposts were stilling glowing (someone must've forgotten to turn it off) and the snowy blanket looked untouched. Nobody was in it. Dark Magician Serena went in the park for a stroll. The entrance was divided by a tool shed. She took the path on right, where it went down. A snare she heard: It was a Silver Fang. She had never seen another Duel Monster Spirit. "Magicum!" Dark Magician Serena's wand appeared instantly. She used her Dark Magic Attack on the wolf. The wolf managed to dodge it and it was almost near her.

She couldn't fight the wolf spirit as her combat skills were weak, despite having 2000 ATK. She ran like hell to her car. The wolf was almost was close. She got on the other side of the vehicle and drove away. The wolf knocked its left mirror down. Once she was in 40 mph/h, the wolf faded away in her rearview mirror. "Dark Magician Girl…" a man said while petting his Silver Fang.

She opened the radio. The station that was at the time was playing classical music. Excellent timing, Dark Magician Serena ruminated less on what she'd seen. She had no worries: She was far away from that thing, on the freeway. Traffic started to slow down. Because of a pickup skid on the route to Binghamton. Serena felt like calling her husband, but there was traffic police in this section.

After nearly 30 minutes, the Duel Monster Spirit could get back home. Once she was in the garage, she saw scratches on the right side of the car. It was no problem for her with the wave of her wand. The scratches were removed, but the left mirror was still missing; magic couldn't fix everything. She called Marc.

Serena: "Marcus, I just almost got attacked by a Duel Monster wolf."

Marc: "I don't know what to say or think. You're the only Duel Monster in this world."

Serena: "Maybe that's wrong."

Marc: "Should I get back?"

Serena had worries. Jonsborough was near Binghamton. Marc worked at Bing. Whatever monsters that were in there could attack him at any moment.

Serena: "Get home safe and sound."

Marc: "OK, DMG."

Serena: (kisses)

The young woman placed a hand on her heart. "I should practice some magic," she said. "I feel like something bad's gonna happen."

Marc was home after working eleven hours at a real estate office. "Serena, I'm home," he said, opening the door. The wife saw his snowy-white face and black suit. She hugged him out of worry. "I have something to show you," she took her husband to the garage. "Look" Serena pointed at the SUV with a missing mirror. "A (duel) monster did this?" Marc inquired. "Guess I'm not the only one," Serena replied. "I feel like something bad's gonna happen," Serena spat out her uncertainty.

Marcus: "Like Duel Monsters could be popping up here?"

Serena: "Sorta…"

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1. This is an idea I had years ago. I think I first had it in 2015. I have other ideas I came up with, but I'm still planning what direction this fic should take. Should DMG return to a variation of the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm or stay in Marcus' realm?**


End file.
